


Call It Magic (When I'm With You)

by WinterXAssassin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I couldn't help myself, Imagine your OTP, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, OTP Feels, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pregnant Natasha Romanov, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Steve and Nat have a lovely little family, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a gift for my favourite author and good friend, cuteness, expanding family, observant Svetlana Rogers, so much fluff im puking rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterXAssassin/pseuds/WinterXAssassin
Summary: Svetlana's blue eyes lit up, and she positively beamed, before wriggling her way out from underneath Steve's arm and crawling over him to sit closer to her mother. Her red hair hung around her face in curtains as she bent down to her mother's tummy, and whispered, "Hi Zelda. I'm Svetlana, your big sister. I'm gonna give you lots of cuddles and kisses when you're here."

  Natasha bit her lip, her green eyes glassy, and Steve gave her hand a squeeze, smiling tenderly at her. "That was very nice of you, sweetie," she said softly, running a hand through her daughter's hair that was so red like her own. "I'm sure that when Zelda is bigger, you two are gonna have lots of fun together."
 Total fluff and utter cuteness - beware.Title taken from Magic by Coldplay (one of my fave songs ever)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoebe_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/gifts).



> Written for my good friend, co-author, and fellow Romanogers fan Phoebe_Snow, because I _really_ wanted to write something super fluffy and gift it to her. Love ya babe! ❤️❤️
> 
> malyutka = little one

"I'm so fat," Natasha groaned, laying her head back on the pillows after clambering onto the couch. One hand rested on the pregnant swell of her stomach, and she closed her eyes and sighed. She was eight months pregnant with her and Steve's second child, and although it had been enjoyable for most of the way through, now that she had only one month left, it was starting to be a bit of a drag. She was fat and heavy and she could scarcely walk - although she was so bloody  _thankful_ for Steve's assistance, even if he was overbearing on occasion. 

"You are  _not_ fat," Steve scolded as he plopped down and placed Natasha's feet in his lap, before shooting her a mock glare. "You, my dear, are  _absolutely stunning_ , and the only other time you've  _ever_ looked this beautiful was on our wedding day."

The pair were quickly joined by their five year-old daughter, Svetlana, who snuggled into her father's side, looking over at her mother. "Mommy, why are you fat?" she questioned innocently, and Steve immediately gave Natasha a look that said "see, now look what you've started".

"Well, malyutka," Natasha began, arching a perfectly manicured eyebrow at Steve and looking rather smug, "When a mommy and daddy love each other enough, a baker will come and put bread in Mommy's oven. The bread is a baby, and Mommy's tummy is the oven. After nine months, when the bread is all nice and baked, out pops a baby - in this case, your little sister, who will join us in about a month." The way she explained it, so carefully and with such detail, had Steve biting his lower lip to prevent himself from bursting into laughter.

"Does the baby have a name yet?" was Svetlana's next question. Steve and Natasha shared a glance, and Natasha looked both amused and pleased with herself.

Steve uttered a soft chuckle, before replying, "Mommy and I have decided that your little sister's name is going to be Zelda." Svetlana's blue eyes lit up, and she positively beamed, before wriggling her way out from underneath Steve's arm and crawling over him to sit closer to her mother. Her red hair hung around her face in curtains as she bent down to her mother's tummy, and whispered, "Hi Zelda. I'm Svetlana, your big sister. I'm gonna give you lots of cuddles and kisses when you're here."

Natasha bit her lip, her green eyes glassy, and Steve gave her hand a squeeze, smiling tenderly at her. "That was very nice of you, sweetie," she said softly, running a hand through her daughter's hair that was so red like her own. "I'm sure that when Zelda is bigger, you two are gonna have lots of fun together."

Svetlana grinned and added, head still bent over Natasha's stomach, "I love you, little sis." And then, to top it all off, she placed a feather-light kiss on her mother's tummy before springing up and skipping off, obviously intent on doing something else. Their daughter could never stay still in one place for very long, and it was no wonder, seeing as she had Steve's Serum and she was always full of energy. _"Full of beans, your kid is, Rogers,"_ Clint Barton had said, and it was the complete and utter truth.

As soon as Natasha met Steve's gaze again, a tear slipped down her cheek and she  _couldn't stop smiling_. "She's just so..."

"Precious?" Steve offered, and he gently pulled Natasha into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "Like us? Wouldn't you agree, love?"

Natasha just laughed and buried her face into Steve's neck, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I couldn't agree on anything more, and I hope that Zelda grows up and turns out to be just like her big sister."

Steve grinned and kissed the top of her head, happy to have her in his arms even though she barely fit. "I love you, Natasha Rogers."

The redhead hummed and pecked her husband on the lips, staring into his baby blue orbs. "I love you too, Steve Rogers."


End file.
